Goddess of Pure White (Aftermath)
by radioactiveCaretaker
Summary: This is a Fanfiction after the song from the new Sailor Moon musical. The song title is the title of the fanfic (no aftermath in the title though). It's a good musical I recommend it. This ff doesn't stick with it. I just took my own turn with it.
1. Chapter 1

I lost control of my own body, I couldn't look away from him. He huvors over me. This insane Prince grabbed onto my arms, pinning me down onto the covered mattress. Dark lips pressed softly against mine. I was shocked and tried to free myself. This wasn't right. His hands cress down my arms as his lips peck even more. I because scared and hopeless that anyone would come to my rescue. I needed comfort from Mamoru, he was the only one for me. I felt weight come off of me, Prince Demande fell to the left side of me.

"What?" I ask, getting off the bed as the white silky dress follows.

"Usako!" I hear his voice call me.

I follow the sound of his voice up to the window.

"Tuxedo Mask!"

He extended his cane to me. I grabbed onto it to get up to him.

"Usako." He grabbed my arm softly.

I pulled away from him.

"Usako, what's the matter?"

I shook my head at him.

"Just take me back to the Crystal Palace." I sounded distraught.

"Usako."

…..

We walked inside the palace, Mamoru held onto me closely. I saw my fellow guardians. They ran to me.

"Usagi?" Ami asks

"Are you okay?" Makoto added.

"What happened?" Minako replied.

"You're shaking, Usagi!" Rei points out.

"I just want to forget what happened." I softly say.

"You can tell us, we are here for you." Minako places her hand on my shoulder.

I back up quickly.

"Please . . ." I start.

"Usako?" Mamoru asks.

"I just want to forget."

"Forget what?!" Rei screams, "We can't help unless if you tell us."

"That's the thing, Rei . . ." I pause, "I can't explain what happened."

"Is it you really can't or is it that you don't want to?"

"Calm down, Mars." Ami says.

I turn my back towards them.

"I woke up in a room." I pause, clenching my fist together, "Sitting close by was Demande."

"What was his purpose?" Makoto asks.

"He wanted me to give up the silver crystal for his plan, and . . ." I reply, "It's too much for me, Jupiter . . . I'm frightened to tell you."

"Do your best, Usako."

"He played his game with me. He used his psychic abilities to control me."

"What?!" They were shocked.

"He played with me as his puppet and . . ." I place a few fingers to my lips, "I couldn't protect myself, I couldn't transform, I felt scared. And then that happened."

"What happened?" Asks Minako.

I fell to my knees, tears falling from my eyes.

"Usako!" Mamoru went to my level, hesitating to place his arms around me, he finally did, "What's wrong?"

I lean into him, he felt warm rather than cold.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry, Mamoru . . ."

"Usagi?" Rei asks.

"He . . . Kissed me." I reply.

"What?!" Ami and Minako reply.

"I am gonna kick his ass." Makoto hisses.

"You couldn't do anything about it, Usako," He held onto me a little tighter, "don't worry. I'll protect you."

I look at them, even with my watery eyes.

"I really didn't want to tell you guys."

"We are glad you did though, Usagi." Minako smiles.

"If that guy even tries to come close to you . . ." Ami replies.

"He'll see the true power of the pretty guardians." Makoto finishes.

"We won't let anything like that to happen again." Rei says.

"We'll fight with you, till the end." Mamoru kisses my head.

I still felt like violated and scared of what happened. I am not as nervous with my friends by my side. I felt a little bit better and stronger. I am my own person, not just someones pawn. I will live my life to the fullest.


	2. Chapter 2

The king suggested that we spent the night here in the palace. I walked into the large bedroom that was the king's room. I looked at the white walls of the room, the bed matched the pureness of this room; nothing like the darkness. I turn to face Mamoru, his smile filled me up with calming warmth. Soon, my fellow guardians made their way in.

"Are you sure you're alright, Usagi?" Asks Rei.

"I'm just shook up, that's all." I reply.

"I will stay here with Usagi," Rei pauses, "you guys go and get some rest."

"I'll stay with you, Rei." Mamoru says.

"Are you guys sure you don't need us?" Minako asks.

"We'll be fine," Rei silences herself, "we'll have to explain to Luna and Artemis tomorrow about what happened."

"And what about Chibiusa?" Ami asks.

"I explain it to her tomorrow." Mamoru replies.

"Alright, good night." Makoto says.

Those three left. Rei and Mamoru glanced at each other. I turned my back, looking out the crystallized window.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Rei asks, softly.

"It's alright, Rei."

"What do you mean?"

"You were right . . ." I began.

"About what, Usagi?"

"It's all clear to me now . . ." I pause, lifting my hands up as I bend my head down to look at them, "I felt scared, alone, and hopeless. But, I never gave up, did I?"

"Those are just feelings that happen when something like that happens." She pauses, "In your case, you couldn't control yourself; it was his mind ability that kept you from fighting back."

….

"_With the power of your silver crystal, I will be the most powerful man alive." His voice calls me, "I will destroy your future. Returning to the past when the millenium wasn't in mind yet." _

_I just stood there, I couldn't move my legs. _

"_And with you . . ." He pauses, "With you by my side; we will rule this world." _

I kept tossing and turning. This was just a bad dream that I couldn't wake up. My breathing became unstable. I kept moaning.

"No, I won't let you!" I hiss softly.

"_Join me, Neo-Queen Serenity." _

"_I won't help you." _

"_I think you need to learn something about me." _

I shot up awake, I looked around the room; everything was perfectly still and quiet. Mamoru was sleeping soundly on the couch across from the bed. I lifted my legs close to my chest, as if I were creating a barrier of protection, keeping out the evils of the world of the future. The feeling that I felt in the palace of the Black Moon returned. Even being here in the light, it's better, but not as much. It felt much safer with my friends close to me. Tears fell down my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

We all met up in the control room. It's walls were clear and cracked. I looked at them before turning my back to them, they were looking at me.

"Usako?" Asks Mamoru.

"There's something else I should tell you." I say.

"What's that?" Ami questions.

"They are planning on doing something with Chibiusa." I reply, "I don't know what it is for sure; it just . . . It's not gonna be good."

"Did he explain anything about might happen?" Asks Mamoru, his voice sounding protectively.

"No . . . He didn't." I say, trying to wrap my mind around the same question.

"Don't worry Usagi," Minako pauses, "we'll protect her."

"I know you guys will." I sigh.

"Usagi?" Rei questions.

"One more thing Demande told me about his plan."

"What's that?" Makoto answers with a question.

"He plans to return to the past and destroy it so this world will never exist," I pause, glancing at my wrists, "it's only a matter of time when he does."

"Then we should return as soon as possible." Minako says.

"And only a matter of time when his energy controls me to help him." I whisper to myself.

"Usako, what's wrong?"

"Mamo . . ." I clenched my wrists tightly; the pain was starting to take effect.

"Usagi!" Rei ran up to my aid.

"Don't worry, I'm . . ." I pause, "It's nothing."

"Don't say that Usagi." She says, trying to pull my hands apart from each other, "Usagi, let go of your wrists."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I let out a small sigh as I let go of my wrists. Rei held onto my hands gently as she examined the swelling and bruising taking place.

"What did that guy do to you?" She mumbles under her breath.

I gave her one look. She returned the gaze.

"Usagi, he did more than kiss you," She placed her hand against my cheek, "didn't he?"

I backed away from her.

"Yes, he did." I pause, "It doesn't matter anymore."

"How can you say that, Usagi?!" Ami yells.

"I just want to forget what happened!" I scream.

They went silent. I shook my head, turning my back around.

"Tell me, Rei." I say.

"What?"

"Why do you think he came after me?"

"For the silver crystal."

"Not only that." I pause, "You are missing the point."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, Usagi!"

I turn around to face her.

"Take one good look at me!" I yell.

"Usagi?"

I shook my head taking off the transformation brooch. My sailor uniform slowly turned into that long, silky, white dress.

"Usagi!" She screams.

"This is what I woke up in," I pause, tears slowly falling, "this is what I looked like."

"Usagi, you . . ." She started.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes it does!" She yells, "I think so, the other guardians think so; and I'm sure that Mamoru thinks so."

I shook my head, I felt hopeless that I would never fight this memory. I felt something warm, like a hand on my stomach, just below my breast.

"He called me the Goddess of Pure White." I tremble, "He's gone mad because of me."

"You mean because you will be Neo-Queen Serenity in the future?" Makoto asks.

I didn't reply. The guardians were concerned about me, I could tell by their looks.

"Usagi?" Minako asks.

"He's mad!" I cry, "His power calls upon me. I'm frightened, guys . . . What do I do?"

"Trust us, Usagi." Ami says.

"We can bring the Black Moon down." Rei pauses, "We can stop them."

I wanted to believe them.

"Usagi?" Asks Rei, slowly walking up to me.

"Stay back!" I warn.

"Usako!" Mamoru yells.

"What's going on?" Ami asks.

"He's taking . . ." Minako replies.

"Control of her!" Makoto says.

She ran up to me, I pushed her back before moving towards the exit slowly.

"Mamoru!" I scream out.

"Usako!" He calls back.

I did my best to fight the power, reaching out my hand to grab his.

"I can feel this energy," Rei pauses, "I can feel the madness inside Usagi."

"What do we do, Rei?" Makoto stood back up.

The others joined them.

"I have a plan . . ." Rei pauses, "But it's crazy."

"What do we have to do?" Ami asks.

"Minako, try to stop Usagi with your Love-me chain."

"Are you serious?" She asks.

"See, it's a stupid idea." Rei pauses again, "But what other choice do we have right now?"

"I'll do it."

"Ami, you will use your Shine Aqua Illusion to cover the chain when it's around Usagi."

"Alright." She answers.

"Makoto, you use your Flower Hurricane to keep Usagi from reaching the exit."

"Right."

"When she's stopped," Rei pauses, "I'll take care of the energy within her."

"Right." They reply.

"It's no use Rei!" I yell, "It's too late."

Mamoru put himself in front of me to keep me inside.

"Usako, I know you can control yourself."

"Mamoru, please get out of my way." I pause, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Jupiter!" Screams Rei.

"Flower Hurricane!" She yells.

It became really hard to walk.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

The long chain wrapped around me. I struggled to break free.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Ami's water formed into ice around the chain as the wind came to a stop. Rei walked up to me, holding a small paper in her hand.

"Usagi, I'm sorry." She took a deep breath in, "Evil spirit, be exercised!"

She slapped the paper upon my forehead. I felt a sense of hopefulness, calm, and free. The chain came off of me once the had shattered. I felt familiar arms around me as my head fell on the shoulder of this person.

"She'll still remember what happened to her," Rei pauses, "the energy is gone though."

"Usako, I got you." I hear Mamoru's voice.

"Mamoru . . ." I pause, "I feel at peace."

"I'm glad, Usako." He says, gently pressing his lips against my head.

I looked at my fellow guardians, letting a small smile to form. They had the same look on their faces; the look of faith and support. It made me feel joyful to be surrounded by amazing friends who will always be there for me . . . Even towards the end of our battle.


End file.
